The Want to be Needed
by ValentineEvenings
Summary: Sarah unknowingly wishes herself away, right into an engagement with the King of Gremlins and candidacy to be High Queen.
1. A Wish

**Title:** The Want to be Needed

**Chapter: **1/?

**Fandom:** The Labyrinth

**Pairings:** Jareth/Sarah

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**Disclaimer:** The Labyrinth and all it's charters are not mine. However any charters that _I _create _are_ mine, so there!

**A/N: **Well, hello! This is my first Labyrinth fanfiction and so I'm rather nervous. Eep! I'm a big Sci-Fi geek, so my Fantasy knowledge is, well, limited, lets say. Labyrinth has been a favorite of mine since before I could remember, but I guess Lords of Time caught my interest more than Kings of Goblins. But after buying the Jim Henson Fantasy Collection, ta-dah, here I am, very much in love with the movie again, so here's me getting into a new fandom, right about…now-

--

Sarah looked out of her bedroom window and out at the countless mud puddles the summer rain was making, she had been up in her room for the past half hour now, trying to think of something to do, and shake off another one of her evil stepmother's remarks.

"_We're all fine here Sarah, we don't need you."_

She was only asking if anybody needed help with anything. She always wanted to be there if her help was needed, especially her little half-brother, she had been after all for the past four years now. Her father had been happy with her new behavior; her stepmother had been more skeptical, and so she was harder on Sarah, as if she was testing her to see if her attitude was real or not, but Sarah went along with it, proving every time that this was her now. At 19 now though, Sarah was getting tired of it and that evil replacement. Her newest little thing to try and get Sarah to go off was that she was making Toby spend more and more time with her instead of Sarah, which was beginning to hurt somewhat. She loved her little brother, she always had, just the run through the labyrinth made it show.

A sudden noise from outside made Sarah look out her window to see a blur of a yellow rain slicker with matching hat and boots run out into the yard and jump into one of the puddles. Sarah smiled and chuckled softly at Toby's squeals of laughter, she snickered when Merlin joined him and when Karen came out to call Toby back in, the dog decided to shake off what ever mud he had on him right onto Karen's white blouse and skirt. _Good Dog_, she thought. A moment later she could her the speckled woman's shrieks of displeasure at the animal.

Sarah almost expected to her shouts for her assistance with Merlin or getting stains off the white clothing. But the seconds ticked by with nothing, Sarah sighed heavily and the window next to her fogged up, Sarah absently drew a heart through it.

"I wish I could be where someone needed me right now." Sarah whispered without realizing it, and within a heartbeat the girl who was sitting by the window was gone.

All that was left was the drawing of the heart, and a few specks of glitter.

--

…So?

Sorry I had to make Karen, (is that her name?) evil, but I had to do it for the story to work. Sorry!

Erm, no beta, so all mistakes are totally mine. Anyways let me know if it's good or not, and feel free to flame and constructive criticism is welcomed too! Reviews are love!

__**NEXT TIME**__

"Hello?" Sarah called out in the darkness; a sudden movement caught her eye "Is someone there?"

"Yes." said a low voice behind her, and she screamed.

__

"You didn't grant the wish, your highness?" the elder's eyes met the mismatched ones of his king

"Why should I? It wasn't mine to grant."

"It could have been."

Till next time!


	2. The Event

_**Hullo!**_

Well, I seem to have procrastinated myself into writers block, but I got a sudden rush of new ideas while I was washing dishes! Why? I have no clue! And yes I know I had a 'Next Time' but I decided that I didn't like it, and that started the procrastination, but I've got ideas! And they work with the 'Next Time' too! Okay I'm gunna hush now, and let you read. Oh wait! Thanks to my reviewers who reviewed! You guys are awesome, and so sweet, thanks!

**Warnings:** None that I can think of. Well except few bits of corny-ness, and my bad spelling.

**Disclaimer:** The Labyrinth and all it's charters are not mine. However any charters that _I _create _are_ mine, so there!

* * *

The Want to be Needed

Chapter Two

The Crowning Event for the Turn of the Millennia

The first thing Sarah keenly realized is that it was dark. Really dark. The kind of dark where you-can't-see-an-inch-in-front-of-your-face dark. The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone, the scuffling behind her proved that.

"Hello?" she called out into the darkness; a sudden movement caught her eye, a brief flicker of light, and more shuffling. "Is someone there?" Sarah mentally cringed, she sounded like she was a charter from a cliché horror movie, the ones where the guy just manages to save the helpless girl at the end.

"Yes." A voice said, it sounded right next to her ear she shrieked, and jumped back.

Suddenly the whole room was lit with torches and a man was standing, where Sarah guessed she was a moment ago, laughing.

"My, you humans are so easily scared." He said

When Sarah got her breathing under control she asked , "Who are you, and where am I?"

"Dear, those are vague questions, 'Who am I?' Well what would you like to know, my name? My title? My last name? My first name? What makes me who I am? Wh-"

"Okay stop." Sarah said putting a hand in front of her "What is your name…and title?"

The man smiled and clasped his hands behind his back "My name is Hassan, and I am the King of the Gremlins."

Sarah looked at him in mild shock, "You're not related to the King of Goblins, are you?" she asked timidly. She looked him up and down, his eyes were ice blue his long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He had a slender nose and high cheekbones; age-wise he looked to be in his late twenties early thirties. But Sarah was looking at a mythical creature so she knew that his age was probably a lot higher. His attire was dark; her wore a loose black free flowing shirt, it seemed to go tighter as it went lower, it meet with a belt with a silver symbol on it. His bottoms were simple black breeches, and knee high boots lined with sliver.

Hassan laughed "To Jareth?" he laughed again "No, our families have been split up for quite some time, no we just have similar titles, though, as you'll see in a moment Gremlins and Goblins are _much_ different."

"Oh, okay. So I'm back in the Underground, then?" Hassan nodded "Wait a second what do you mean 'I'll see in a moment?'" she asked.

"Well wouldn't you like to see the place you wished yourself away too? Or would you like to stay here?" he asked a gloved hand gesturing to the large room.

Sarah realized her mistake and the color drained from her face "What do you need me for?" she asked coldly

"Always strait to the point, Sarah? What not have lunch first? Perhaps a nice walk outside? The summers here are quite lovely." Hassan said, rolling on the balls of his feet.

"How did you- never mind. Just tell me why you need me."

He sighed "Very well then. Tell me dear Sarah, do you know what is to come of in the next ten years, well no, nine years and eleven months?"

Sarah looked at him "I don't know, the turn of the Millennia?"

"Yes!" Hassan shouted excitedly "But it's not just a regular turn of the Millennium, it's the _Thirteenth_ since the High King and Queen were crowned, and since the High Queen took a tumble she was unable to produce heirs… do you know what that means, clever Sarah?"

Sarah started to remember bits and pieces of stories she used to read "The High King and Queen must select heirs that already existing from a Kingdom in the Underground." She said.

"Precisely." He said, looking pleased.

"So?" Sarah demanded, "What does this have to do with needing me?"

"Heir_s_, Sarah, because by now the High Prince or Princess would be betrothed by now, so for a King or Queen to become a…candidate from the High throne, they must either be engaged or already married." Hassan explained

"Yeah, so what's your problem?" She asked; Hassan certainly didn't seem like the kind that would be single for long. But he sighed and took off his left glove and wiggled bare fingers at her.

"Not married nor am I betrothed, and I have been waiting thirteen thousand years for the crown Sarah, just one problem…" he drifted off

"You need a Queen."

* * *

OKAY EXPLANATIONS

Wow that turned out completely different than I intended it to be. I was going to make Hassan evil and stick Sarah in an oubliette or something, then he just turned out different, well he could still turn bad. Ah I admit that the Gremlins thing is corny as all hell, I was going to do something else, but I have my reasons for ma Gremlins, you'll see later on with Hassan.

IT'LL ALL MAKE SENSE SOON!!

I know it's confusing right now, but there's a lot more to explain later, yes I KNOW that's not how the High King and Queen work, I KNOW it's called Poet's Shirt, and I KNOW David Bowie does not have real mismatched eyes, but had and accident and the color changed. Okay I _KNOW _so don't come fussin at me saying "Oh you got it wrong, it's da da ta ah." Ack, I've got my reasons for doing things off!

Okay I know I wrote in my last NEXT TIME that Jareth was going to be in here, but Hassan and Sarah's convo gots in ma way!

One last thing, I'm basing this off of the Labyrinth timeline, which was released in 1986, and this story takes place four years later, in the summer of 1990, like Hassan said is 9 years 11 months away from the Y2K, kay? I hope that's all right, it just works with the story.

_--_

_NEXT TIME_

--

"No _way_ in _hell_ am I wearing _that_."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's pink, and not nice cool pink, it's cake frosting pink, and it's got more ruffles than I can count."

"One thousand nine hundred and six." He said, "Including the lining and sleeves, surely you could count that far."

Her response was a glare

--

"Run Sarah!" he pleaded his mismatched eyes going wide with fear "Get out, run Sarah! Before it really is too late!"

--

Review!


End file.
